


Between Grump Smooches

by tythanator3000



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tythanator3000/pseuds/tythanator3000
Summary: Ross sneaks in to surprise Dan in between grump episodes. Super short thing.





	

“GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT ROSS” Dan yelled out. Ross had snuck into the recording room in between grump episodes. He had popped up and scared the shit out of Danny.

Ross pouted, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to see my handsome boyfriend while I had the chance.” Dan hated when Ross pouted, he could never say no when he did.

Dan rolled his eyes and grabbed Ross by the waist, pulling him over the back of the couch and right onto his lap. “You’re such a fucking ass.” Dan said. Without waiting for a response he gently pressed his lips against the younger males. His hand going to the back of Ross’ neck by instinct.

Kissing him felt so natural by now, like it was just an inevitable thing. Ross’ hand found its way to Dan’s floof that he called hair, entangling his fingers into. They pulled apart to catch their breath. Ross softly kissed Dan’s cheek, right on his stubble, then whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

Dan let out a sigh of content, wishing this could go on forever. Their lips were on each other again in an instant. The next time they broke away their lips stayed mere inches apart, their foreheads touching. “I love you too,” Dan muttered back to his sweet boy.

“Ah gross ass kids. Get a fucking room.” Arin yelled as soon as he walked in. “Fucking hell, now I have to go bleach my eyes, AGAIN.” Arin stormed out of the room leaving the love birds to themselves once again. They looked at each other, then both burst out laughing.

The End.


End file.
